


Deep - Tief

by Aika86



Series: 120 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Angst, Deutsch | German, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, POV John Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie reagiert John, wenn er Sams Nachricht hört, dass Dean im Sterben liegt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep - Tief

John sah auf sein Handy. „Eine neue Nachricht – Nummer unbekannt“ Diese Nummer kannten nur wenige. Diese wenigen waren alle eingespeichert. Misstrauisch rief er die Nachricht ab. „Hey, Dad.“ John schluckte. Es war die Stimme von Sam. Er hatte nicht mehr mit Sam gesprochen seit diesem schrecklichen Streit, seit Sam aufs College gegangen war. Wenn Sam ihn jetzt anrief, dann war das kein gutes Zeichen. John wusste, was mit Sams Freundin geschehen war, wusste, dass sein Baby die gleichen Qualen hatte durchleiden müssen, wie er selbst, doch war es für ihn zu gefährlich mit seinen Söhnen in Kontakt zu treten.

 

Ein Piepen riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte Sams Nachricht gar nicht weiter abgehört, sondern sich ganz den Gedanken hingegeben. Er drückte eine Taste und die Nachricht begann erneut. „Hey Dad. Sam hier... Uh... Ich weiß nicht, ob dich die Nachricht erreicht, aber... es ist Dean... Er ist krank und... uh die Ärzte sagen, sie können nichts mehr tun, aber... Uh die wissen nicht, die Dinge, wie wir wissen. Richtig? Also mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde tun, was immer notwendig ist... Uhh Alles klar. Ich wollte nur, dass du Bescheid weißt.“ John starrte in das Dunkel des Motelzimmers. Er merkte wie sich Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen sammelte. Hatte Sam ihm gerade gesagt, dass Dean sterben wird? John warf das Bier, das er in der linken hielt, quer durch den Raum. Er zertrümmerte das ganze Zimmer, blind vor Wut und Angst. Wut auf diesen verdammten Mistkerl mit den gelben Augen, dass er seine Familie in diese Lage gebracht hatte und Angst um seinen Sohn. John hatte Mary sterben sehen und wäre fast daran zerbrochen. Jetzt sollte sein ältester Sohn dem Tode geweiht sein? Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Es wäre sein Ende.

 

John musste sich beruhigen. Er versuchte tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Sam hat gesagt, er wird alles tun um Dean zu retten. Sam war genauso stur, wie er selbst, also würde er einen Weg finden. Außerdem war Sam intelligent, wenn einer eine Heilung finden konnte, dann er. John versuchte sich selbst mit diesen Worten zu beruhigen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er seine Jungs jetzt nicht unterstützen konnte. Er war dem Gelbäugigen so dicht auf den Fersen, dass er bei einer Kontaktaufnahme zu Sam oder Dean riskieren würde, dass auch dieser Mistkerl von einem Dämon erfahren würde, wo sich seine Söhne aufhielten. Damit würden sich Deans Überlebenschancen noch weiter verringern.

 

Der besorgte Vater atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Nummer von Jim Murphy wählte. Wie erhofft meldete sich nur die Mailbox. „Hey Jim. Hier ist John. Ich weiß, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit nicht viel gemeldet habe, aber es ist wichtig. Dean steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen, das wäre zu gefährlich. Ich vertraue auf dich.“

 

John packte seine Sachen und verließ das Motelzimmer. Folgte einer frischen Spur Richtung Osten. Doch er war unkonzentriert, war in Gedanken bei Dean. Eine Woche musste er auf eine Nachricht von Jim Murphy warten. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er das Gespräch an. Mehr als knappes „Ja“ traute John seiner Stimme nicht zu. Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, hoffte aber auf das Beste. Jim erzählte von dem Wunderheiler, dem Sensenmann und von Deans Heilung. Dean war gerettet! Für John stand fest, er musste so schnell wie möglich den Mistkerl finden, der seine Familie zerstörte hatte, erst danach würde er seine Söhne wiedersehen können, nach denen er sich gerade in diesem Moment so unermesslich sehnte.


End file.
